gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Dancing with Myself
Dancing with Myself ' by ''Generation X (Nouvelle Vague version) is featured in Wheels, the ninth episode of Season One. It is sung by Artie. While practicing, he plays the guitar at the same time. Will then sees him. During the performance when he's singing the song, he stares longingly at Tina, who is eating lunch and laughing in the cafeteria. Lyrics '''Artie: On the floor of Tokyo, oh Or down in London town to go, go With the record selection With the mirror reflection I'm dancing with myself When there's no one else in sight In the crowded lonely night Well I wait too long For my love vibration And I'm dancing with myself I'm dancing with myself I'm dancing with myself Well there's nothing to lose And there's nothing to prove And I'll be dancing with myself If I looked all over the world And there's every type of girl But your empty eyes Seem to pass me by And leave me dancing with myself So let's sink another drink 'Cause it'll give me time to think If I had the chance I'd ask the world to dance And I'll be dancing with myself Oh dancing with myself (A din-don-da) Oh dancing with myself (A din-don-da) Oh there's nothing to lose (A din-don-da) And there's nothing to prove (A din-don-da) I'll be dancing with myself (A din-don-da) Oh dancing with myself (A din-don-da) Oh dancing with myself (A din-don-da) Oh there's nothing to lose (A din-don-da) And there's nothing to prove (A din-don-da) And I'll be dancing with myself (A din-don-da) So let's sink another drink 'Cause it'll give me time to think If I had the chance I'd ask the world to dance And I'll be dancing with myself I'll be dancing with myself So let's sink another drink 'Cause it'll give me... time to think A din-don-da... A din-don-da-ah... A din-don-da... A din-don-da... Dancing with myself (A din-don-da) Oh dancing with myself (A din-don-da) Well there's nothing to lose (A din-don-da) And there's nothing to prove (A din-don-da) I'll be dancing with myself (A din-don-da) Dancing with myself (A din-don-da) Dancing with myself (A din-don-da) Well there's nothing to lose (A din-don-da) And there's nothing to prove (A din-don-da) And I'm dancing with myself (A din-don-da) Trivia *This was Artie's first released solo of the series. *The original Generation X version was played in the background later in the episode in a scene where Finn and Rachel are shown trying out their wheelchairs with little to no success. Errors *When Artie is doing tricks in his wheelchair, the wheels on the back of the chair that prevent him from falling backwards disappear and reappear, depending on whether or not he is performing a trick. Gallery 326392_1258034221815_full.jpg dancing-with-myself-kevin-mchale-glee-wheels.jpg DancingWithMyself.png Glee109-00220.jpg tumblr m8vhn64TTm1ra5gbxo1 250.gif tumblr m8vhn64TTm1ra5gbxo2 250.gif tumblr m8vhn64TTm1ra5gbxo3 250.gif tumblr m8vhn64TTm1ra5gbxo4 250.gif tumblr m8vhn64TTm1ra5gbxo5 250.gif tumblr m8vhn64TTm1ra5gbxo6 250.gif tumblr m8vhn64TTm1ra5gbxo7 250.gif tumblr m8vhn64TTm1ra5gbxo8 250.gif Screen Shot 2013-07-03 at 8.19.26 PM.png images er.jpg s109dancingwithmyself.gif dancing with myself.jpg Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season One Songs Category:Songs sung by Artie Abrams Category:Glee: The Music, Volume 1 Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season One